Hatsune Miku
|-|VOCALOID3= |-|VOCALOID2= |-|Append= |-|Western Version= |-|Chibi= Summary Hatsune Miku (初音ミク),or Miku Hatsune in western order, codenamed CV01, was the first Japanese VOCALOID to be both developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc.. Like her fellows VOCALOID, her functions is to provide a voiceset and an associated image for the voice synthesizer program. She succeeded previous Crypton VOCALOIDs MEIKO and KAITO, using the new VOCALOID2 engine. She became extremely popular, easily outselling her predecessors. This propelled VOCALOID from an obscure program to a pop-culture icon, with Miku as its mascot. The girl was thus featured in many official concerts, got herself her own game series, and appeared in many crossovers, but no anime yet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 4-A Name: Hatsune Miku, Miku Hatsune, CV01 Origin: VOCALOID Gender: Genderless, usually seen as female Age: 16 Classification: Vocaloid, Android, Virtual Diva, Human etc. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Immortality (Type 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Toonforce, True Flight, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Size-shifting (Often grows as big or bigger than planets), Possibly Non-Corporeality, Swordmanship, Fourth Wall Breaking, Plant Manipulation 'Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Has grown much larger than Earth in several instances), possibly Multi-Solar System level (Sang loud enough to produce this level of energy) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Crossed the Milky Way galaxy nigh-instantly) Lifting Strength: Class Y, possibly Stellar Striking Strength: Class XTJ, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Multi-Solar System level, Immortality makes her hard to kill Stamina: High (Some portrayal has her flying endlessly through the sky without tiring, she can signs at high speed for quite a period of time, only tiring when she started being deleted) Range: At least Planetary, probably Galactic. Her signing has shown ambiguous case of being heard through multiple universes Standard Equipment: Leeks, Pickaxe, Bubbles blower that trap people, a Potted plant that grows at MFTL+ speed, a chocolate bar that can travels through Universes etc. Intelligence: Varies. Usually seen as naïve and a bit dumb, but in other times has shown excellent fighting capacities Weaknesses: She is not much of a fighter usually. Feats: -Reality Warped an entire planet into becoming full of life -Grew much bigger than said planet -Defeated a Godzilla-like monster -Jumped from planet to planet to a nearby galaxy while pushing said planets away -Traveled to another universe using a flying chocolate bar -Came back from being deleted from reality Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pickaxe':' Using this, she can breaks solid blocks of stone. * Bubble Blower: Can use this to temporarily paralyzes an opponent in place. * RESTARTING: After being deleted from reality, she used this to comes back to life in The Intense Singing of Hatsune Miku. * Leader Skill: Concert of Light:' ''Fills the place with light, attacking anything caught with it. * Signing: Her singing has shown various effects over her incarnations, it was shown to be able to damage enemies directly, in the alternate ending for the Hello World music, it has shown to be able to bring people back to life (With some help from a goddess however) while Rage of Bahamut implies it can either cleans the heart of people out of evil, or charms people into evil in the first place. '''Note: Due to the multi-media nature of the character, we are forced to use a composite version of all her official appearances. No single version of Miku is at this power level. What is considered official is what has been officially recognized by Crypton Future Media inc., such as the Project Diva/Mirai video games, concerts, or otherwise. Gallery File:Mikudragon.jpg|Miku in 7th Dragon 2020-II File:Mikugoddess.png|Goddess Miku from Brave Frontier File:Mikupeersona.png|Miku in Persona 4: Dancing all Night Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Musicians Category:Idols Category:Cosplayers Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Performer Category:Vocaloid Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Vegetation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Hax